Mutant Pirates
by Phobiaphobic Polymaths
Summary: DISCONTINUED This is my own version of stuff. Sorry if you don't like it but I believe it is my call on what I write...so on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution nor do I own the writings of the Pirates of the Carribien.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in X-men: Evolution. Marvel does. So please don't sue me. Also I don't own the characters of the Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just a parody.  
  
A voiced echoed through out the mist, quiet at first but slowly getting louder. The ship in which the singer was standing on was called the X. M. Dauntless. The ship was the highest prized in the naval fleet that belonged to the X-men. As it got closer you could see the girl who was singing and make out what she was saying into the mist.  
  
"Yo Ho Yo Ho A pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me mutants Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me mutants Yo Ho! Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!"  
  
Rogue stood on the bow of the ship singing the pirate song. It was normally sung by the mutants that were in England, and Rogue had taken a liking to the song. She started the second verse but a sudden hand oh her shoulder made her stop and turn around. Mr. Charles Xavier was standing behind her a strict look on his face. "Quiet Rogue. Cursed Pirates sail these waters." He paused for a second looking around cautiously. "I can sense them."  
  
"Mr. Xavier that will be enough," said Lieutenant Scott Summers. His ruby quartz glasses shone a dull color of blood in the mist.  
  
"But sir, Rogue was singing about pirates, sir. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates in this fog. Mark my words." Xavier's warning tone was growing to its max, as he scanned around the entire area with his telepathy.  
  
"Consider them marked." Scott replied. "As you were."  
  
"Its bad luck to have a woman on board too." He mumbled to himself, while he walked back to his position. He paused for a moment before adding, "Even if she is a young one."  
  
Rogue watched as Xavier walked away before saying, "Ah'd actually find it interestin' ta meet a pirate."  
  
Scott's eyes narrowed as he starred at her. "Think again Miss Depp. They're vile and dissolute, all of them. I should to it that anyone that sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate hat gets what he deserves." He paused for a moment then continued. "A short drop and a sudden stop."  
  
Rogue was confused and looked around for someone to answer her confusion. Her eyes stopped on Mr. Xavier, where she saw him acting like he was hanging himself. A gasp escaped her mouth as she clamped her hand to her mouth. At the same time, an older man stepped out. The man was none other than Rogue's father, Admiral Logan Depp. He looked worried as he starred at his daughter talking to the two men.  
  
"Cykes, I appreciate your enthusiasm on the matter, but I am concerned about the effect this information will have on my daughter." He clearly stated, and his tone took a slightly angered, slightly concerned edge.  
  
"My apologies, sir." Scott bowed his head, and walked away so as to allow the other two to talk.  
  
"Actually, Ah find it all interestin'." Rogue said, glad now that she could finally speak again.  
  
"Yes, I know." Logan sighed as he starred at his daughter. "That's what concerns me, kid" He ruffled her hair and walked away.  
  
Her expression dropped, and Rogue knew she would hear no more of pirates today. She sighed and slowly went back to her place. She starred down into the black water seeing only her reflection. That was until she saw a pale pink parasol floating amongst the water. She looked only to see a boy slightly older than her float on the water, while lying on a few planks of wood.  
  
"Look, a boy in the water." Rogue said to herself at first unaware of what she had just said until it clicked in her head. /Oh mah gawd??? What am Ah sayin'?/ "There's a boy in the water." This time she shouted in order to get attention of the crew.  
  
Scott Summers instantly flew basically to the edge of the ship in order to confirm her accusation. "Man over board." He yelled from his place of the edge of the ship he was standing on. "Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." He got down from the edge and began to help everyone, get the boy aboard. They managed to get the young boy out of the cold dark water with no trouble at all. Scott checked the vital system of the boy before saying, "He's breathing."  
  
Meanwhile Charles Xavier was still starring out at the sea. "Mary, mother in heaven." He exclaimed, and caused everyone's attention to go back to the water.  
  
On the water was a broken ship, engulfed in flames. The flames crackled against the now silent air. It was the only thing that could be heard, besides the water that lapped the boat. Well that and everyone's heart that was beating.  
  
"What happened here?" Logan said looking around. The look on his shocked face, and tone caused Lieutenant Summers to answer.  
  
"Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed now a days," he replied in his this-is-the-answer tone.  
  
"And as we can see it didn't do them much good." Xavier spoke up. "What? Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it." He starred around before saying the last and final word. "Pirates."  
  
Everyone gasped at this and they all turned to Amiral Logan to hear what to do. "There's no proof, that that happened. I mean, it was probably an accident." He said. Still no one believed it anyways.  
  
Now everyone went to worrying about more survivors. They'd rather find that out then spend the whole time bickering about who and what caused the ship to fall. "Rouse the Captain immediately!" Scott ordered. "Heave to and take in sail — launch the boats."  
  
Now that Cyclops had regained control over the ship, Logan walked over to his daughter. "Rogue, I want you to stay with the kid. He'll be under your care." He sighed as Rogue ran off to find the young boy. "Make sure he remains good"  
  
Rogue only just arrived and had been waiting there for a few minutes when the boy woke up and began to cough violently. She decided against taking off her long gloves, and touching his skin in order to get him to calm down. Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.  
  
"It's ok. Ah'm Rogue Depp, Ah'll be watchin' over ya."  
  
"Re-Remy Lebeau." Remy said. No one had asked for his name but he felt like her had to say it. /Is Remy in heaven?/ Remy thought to himself as he starred at the girl, his angel, standing over him.  
  
"Ah'll be lookin' after ya, sugah." Rogue managed to say before Remy slipped into, once again, unconsciousness. As his head slipped back onto the slab of wood it pulled along the gold chain that hung on his neck. The chain pulled the gold medallion, which was under his shirt, into view. Rogue's gloved hands traced over the "A", the sidways "X", and the up-side- down "B". But what caught her attention, was the skull that was in the center of all the letters. The one conecting them all where they met. "Are ya a pirate?" She asked softly, but she knew he couldn't hear her. She undid the clasp to get a better look at but just then Leiutenant Scott Summers decided to check on the boy.  
  
"Has he said anything?"  
  
"His name is Remy Lebeau. That's all Ah could get out of him." Rogue replied half honestly. The medallion was still in her hand. The hand was behind her back. Her hand had somehow snapped there after hearing Cyclops come over.  
  
"Take him below deck." He ordered to the two men who were just standing around.  
  
After everyone had left Rogue alone, she brought the medallion around to her face. Her face was facing the sea so when she looked up she saw a still floating ship. Its torn black sails stood out against the silvery mist that surronded the boat. She didn't even alert everyone, because as soon as she had seen it, it was gone. 


	2. The Blade, The Dress, and The Chat

A/N: Sorry I haven't put anything up for the rest of the week, but my computer caught a virus and I had to fix it. Any ways .... The roles will always be a secret. But still, I'm going to have credits at the end of the story. So you all know who's who. I had an original casting with Rogue and Remy as Elizabeth and Will. But when I started writing, my friend had convinced me to go with a Jott. I thought it was too obvious, so I changed it to a Romy and anyways, I'm rambling now. Hope you all like this chapter as much as the first. R & R.  
  
Disclaimer: (let's see, copy, paste from first chapter.) I do not own any of the characters that are in X-men: Evolution. Marvel does. So please don't sue me. Also I don't own the characters of the Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just a parody.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open as she starred around the still dark room that she slept in. The memory of the day when she met Remy had been in her dreams a lot lately and she began to wonder more. Getting out of bed she lit a small candle. Then began to rummage through a drawer, and emptied it of it contents. Carefully she reached into the back and pressed down on the bottom slab of wood. That opened up her secret compartment and she pulled out the medallion, and put in on. The gold stood out against her red nightgown. She starred in the mirror. Her pale skin only made everything stand out more. And her white streaked brown hair wasn't exactly helping.  
  
Just then there was a knock at her door. She jumped out of her sort of trance, and quickly rushed to get her robe on. "Rogue, are ya up kid?" Logan said through the door. Thinking fast, Rogue shoved the medallion down her dress, just as Admiral Logan Depp entered the room. A maid carrying a long thin box followed him in.  
  
"Still in bed? I thought I knew you better, Stripes." Logan said to his daughter. He sigh slightly as he took the box from the maid. "Here you go. A little gift I thought you would like." He smiled as he watched his daughter open the box in aww.  
  
"It's wonderful daddy." Rogue said as she pulled out the long green dress. "What's the occasion?" /Come on dad, Ah know there's an occasion./ Rogue thought as she smirked slightly.  
  
"Does a father need an occasion to give his daughter a gift?" Rogue rolled her eyes at Logan. She walked behind the dressing screen, and more maids came into the room in order to help Rogue put the dress on. "Actually I was hoping you'd wear it to the ceremony today."  
  
"Another ceremony? Which one is it for this time?" Rogue asked Wolverine.  
  
"Captian Summers promotion ceremony, of course." She sighed while she tried to breathe, and not touch anyone. She had some control over her powers now but it wasn't full control. "He likes you, you know."  
  
/Yes Ah know he does. But ya'd think he'd like mah sister Jean more. Maybe that's the case. He wants to use me to get to her. Well, good luck to him,/ Rogue thought as she tried to think of why Scott liked her. Jean was her sister. But Jean had recently gone to Tortuga in order to put in some peace negotiations. She gasped for air suddenly as the corset was pulled too tight. She was glad that the maids were fast at tying the strings, but she still couldn't help but notice the fact that she couldn't breathe. "Fine kid as well, don't you think?"  
  
"What ever," Rogue spoke in her usual sarcastic tone. She knew Logan liked her better than Jean, but still, she knew her dad knew that Scott was better for Jean.  
  
Logan was about to say something more, but the butler, Hank, came into the room. "Admiral you have a visitor here."  
  
"Thanks bub." Logan replied before walking out the door to go greet his visitor.  
  
Remy stood in the middle of the room, and quietly looked around. His curiosity began yo wonder as he looked around at the glorious house. His eyes instantly caught the deck of cards that was sitting on the mantle. He picked up the top one, the Queen of Hearts. He sighed to himself as her starred at the beautiful, old card. He got so caught up in the picture that he accidentally charged it. Noticing his error, and knowing he couldn't de- charge since he let go to put it back on the mantel, he tossed it right out the front door. He managed to shut the door just as the card exploded. He turned his head up just in time to see Admiral Logan Depp walk down the stair case.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lebeau. So good to see you today." Wolverine said as her arrived at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Remy bowed before saying, "Y'r order is here." Gesturing to the box that was on the round table. Opening the box he pulled out the sword, and handed it to Logan. "De blade is folded steal — dat's gold filigree laid int' de handle." He paused for a moment then pointed towards the end of the hilt. "And dat is the navy seal." The red circled "X" gleamed from the black back drop that was behind it. Logan starred at the sword knowing the Scott would be happy. His mind raced at how happy the kid would be, so when he was disturbed he was not happy. "If Remy may..." Remy pointed to the sword obviously wanting to give a demonstration.  
  
"Oh course." Logan replied looking at the boy as he handed the sword.  
  
Remy took his piece of work back and balanced it perfectly. "Perfectly balanced." He reported. "The tan' is nearl' the full width of de blade." Carefully Remy tossed the sword in the air. His eyes were still on it as it flipped around up in the air. He caught the blade as it came back down, and offered the sword back to Wolverine. Logan took the blade once again, and admired it for a second before giving it back to Gambit (a/n: As he will later be know to the world of this book.) to put up.  
  
"Give my complements to your master." Remy kept his poker face as he tried to hide the hurt that he felt. He had made the sword himself after all. Giving the best smile he could he turned his head up.  
  
"O' course, a blacksmith always likes ta know his work is appreciated." Putting the sword into the box, he closed the lid. A noise at the top of the steps diverted his attention. He turned his he just in time to see Rogue walk downstairs in the beautiful green, black, and white gown. /Look it's my angel/ the Cajun thought to him self. Ever since the ship wreck he had always thought of her that way.  
  
"Rogue, looks like the dress fits." Logan said as he starred up at his daughter.  
  
Rogue starred down at the two men that were starring up at her. Then she heard her dad's comment. /Yep, it fits daddy. But Ah can't breathe in it./ The now semi - goth said as she turned her attention to the other man who was in the room. Her face lightened as she saw the "swamp rat." She quickened her steps as she tried to get down stairs. "Remy." She shouted at the Cajun. As she stood in front in front of him she continued her comment. "Ah had a dream about ya last nahght, Swamp Rat."  
  
"About Remy?" Remy questioned. But the questioning look in his red on black eyes, really gave him away for be surprised.  
  
"Rogue are sure you—" Logan was cut off for Rogue started talking again.  
  
"Yeah, about the day we met. Don't ya remember, Remy?" Rogue was starring at Remy now. She couldn't help it. /Damn. He's hot. Wait where did that thought come from? When did I start thinking of him lahke that?/ These thoughts crossed Rogue's head trying to figure it all out.  
  
"How could Remy forget, Madame Depp?" Remy replied, smiling.  
  
"Swamp Rat how many tahmes must Ah tell ya ta call me Rogue? Ou en tant que vous mettez-le, chere." Rogue asked him once again.  
  
"Once again, as always." Remy continued to smile at his angel even as her dad escorted her away.  
  
"We really must be going Rogue." Logan finally spoke grabbing her arm and dragging her way.  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Lebeau." Rogue called over her shoulder as she got in the navy blue carriage. Logan followed her in and they began to ride off.  
  
Remy stood in the door way looking out at the shrinking carriage. "Good bye, mon chere." He whispered his last words silently into the wind.  
  
A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Again sorry for it's late arrival. Also I'll tell you who some of the cast is. The ones with the question marks are the surprises.  
  
Jack Sparrow – ? Barbossa – Erick Lenshire (Magneto) Will Turner – Remy Lebeau (Gambit) Elizabeth Swann – Rogue Norrington – Scott Summers (Cyclops) Governor Weatherdy Swann – Logan (Wolverine) Joshamee Gibbs – Charles Xavier Anamaria – ? Harbor Master – Todd Tolensky (Toad) Mr. Brown – Cain Marko (Juggernaut) 


	3. Pirates and Purposals

The warm bright morning in Port Royal, Jamaica was ever so perfect for Commodore Scott's promotion ceremony. That wasn't the only thing it was perfect for. And of course this other thing will be mentioned later.  
  
Everyone had come to the ceremony. Rogue was escorted by a servant to a place near the front. She was still behind a guard, but she really didn't care. She really didn't even care for Scott Summers. To her he was only another person from the navy, who wanted to marry her. She sighed to her self but kept her fan waving trying to breathe. /Ah can't wait til Ah can get outta here./ The noise of the trumpets interrupted her thoughts. Like the rest of the people viewing the ceremony, Rogue turned to face the commodore as he stood waiting at the beginning of the walk way. Rogue listened to the military calls, and watched the guards in front of everyone change and finally end with their guns facing the sky at an angle so they criss-crossed. Slowly as Scott walked by the guns were lifted to their owner's side. Continuing to look around at everyone else, Rogue couldn't help but notice girls that were prettier than her almost faint at the sight of him. /No why doesn't he choose one of them?/ The question haunted her mind, but stopped when he passed her and went up the steps to where her father was waiting.  
  
As he reached the top, Rogue couldn't wait for the whole ceremony to be over. But she knew it was no where near over. So she calmly stood there, starring up at her dad as he began his speech.  
  
"Hello. I'd like to welcome you all here today in order to welcome Captain Scott Summers as he becomes Commodore Scott Summers. I'd also like to thank Commodore Summers for always being there in the past. He started out just as a sailor and now only for a year he's been the Captian of the X. M. Dauntless. And now here today, he is now the controller of the entire naval fleet. I believe I speak for everyone when I say we are glad to have him on our side."  
  
The croud roared with excitement. Logan and Cyclops just stood at the top of the steps and grinned while waiting for the crowd to silence once more. Still five minutes later the crowd went on applauding. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but finally the noise began to die down as Wolverine began to continues what little he had left of his speech.  
  
"That is why it gives me great honor to grant this promotion to him. Now if you will please help me welcom the new Commodore Scott Summers." Finishing his speech, He closed his left hand and extened his claws and gave Scott a salute. Commodore Summers returned the salute with pride. Then last but not least, Rogue's father handed Scott the newly made sword. Graciously Scott took it out of the case and began to exaimine it, tossing it back and forth. Then finally flipping it in the air and catching it by the handle.  
  
The ceremony was finally over and Commodore Scott Summers had asked for a word with Rogue. They began talking as they waled up to the edge of the cliff, which the ceremony was nearby. "Rogue," he began as they walked. "There is one last requirement that I have yet to complete for my promotion. To marry a fine woman."He paused for a second and smiled at her. "You have become a fine woman." /But then again so has her sister/ Scott thought. They stopped walking and stopped at the edge. They both looked out to Gulf of Mexico and tried to see if they could see anything, but they didn't.  
  
Now for the other thing on what it was a perfect day for. It was a perfect day for a pirate to come in to town. That is exactly what this pirate was doing. He looked around at the scenery, and noticed the pirate skeleton's hung in the rocks. Not to mention the sign the said "PIRATES, YE BE WARNED." Turning towards them he took off his hat and gave a bow. Returning his gaze to the other ships, his eyes looked right over the X. M. Dauntless, and went strait for the X. M. Interceptor. Just then a sinking feeling was felt inside of him. He quickly starred down at the haul of his ship. All it contianed was a large amount of water, and a bucket. Quickly he got to the bottom and began to try and push some of the water out. Realizing that he would never make it in time, he quickly ran buck up the mast and stood at the very top. Quietly he allowed his boat to sink even further and it was at its full sinking point right by the time he arrived at harbor. He stepped calmly off the boat and began to walk away.  
  
He didn't get very far, because he was stopped by none other that Toad the Harbor master. Toad hopped right over to the pirate and tried as best as he could to stand up strait. "Hey, it's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks, yo. And I'll be needin' your name?" Toad spoke with confidence. He was glad enough for having this job in the first place, considering that he had spent the past ten years in prison.  
  
The pirate sighed slightly as he starred at the poor Harbor master. He was good a tricking people, but he felt sorry for the man he was about to rob. "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" This was a question that he used all the time, because the harbor master thinks he's getting three shillings, when instead he's getting negitive something.  
  
"You got your self a deal yo." Toad said taking the shillings and placing them on the book of names that he was holding. He coughed slightly then said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Whyt."  
  
MR. Whyt as he was now known began to walk to the opposite end of the dock, but not before grabbing the bag of coins that Toad had left ungaurded. He continued to walk until he reached the ship that he had noticed earlier. Calmly and quickly he ran to the boat, and stopped when he noticed Evan Daniels, and Fordge there.  
  
As if expecting him to come, Evan spoke to the pirate, "Dude, this dock is off limits to dudes." He spoke trying to keep a strait face. Mr. Whyt could tell that both of the two were very uncomfortable in their spandex uniforms. /But then again who ever is?/  
  
"Oh... So sorry. If I see one I'll let you know." He spoke out of his natural way so as not to alert the guards of who he was. He tried to get around them once again but failed. "How come you guys are are down here? Shouldn't you be up there?" He cocked his head in the direction at the fort where the ceremony was taking place.  
  
"Someone has to make sure that dudes don't come onto this dock and steal our ships, dude." Forge spoke this time. He seemed to be older than Evan but the both looked the same age.  
  
"But why guard this boat—" the pirate started to speak but was cut off by Forge.  
  
"Ship." He said firmly obviously very angery. Forge never like it when someone insulted his fathers works, even though he mostly hated them him self.  
  
"Right ship," Mr. Whyt began to continue. "Anways, why guard this ship when there is that ship?" He pointed towards the X. M. Dauntless.  
  
"True as it is, the Dauntless is the pride of the navy, but no ship can match the Interceptor in speed dude. It's just impossible. Unless you count that mutant that is extremely fast. And was my highschool emeny on Tortuga." Evan spoke once more, but his last sentence was quieter than the rest of his comment.  
  
"I've heard of one, supposed to be uncatchable..." The pirate paused for a few seconds making sure they were listening. "The Black Pearl."  
  
"Give me a break dude. There's no real ship the can match the Interceptor. But then again by the looks of you, dude, I can see where you got that fantasy." Fordge commented.  
  
"The Black Pearl is a real ship dude." Evan said out of no where. Mr. Whyt was glad someone actually believed in the ship that he was once captian of, and would soon return that way again.  
  
"No it's not dude."  
  
"Yes it is, dude. I've seen it."  
  
"You haven't seen it man."  
  
"Yes I have dude."  
  
"So you mean to say man, that you've seen a ship with black sails, crewed by damed dude, and captianed by a mutant so damned and evil, that Hell its self spat him back out? Is that what your saying dude?" Fordge asked, and unnoticingly, the pirate walked past them and got on the Interceptor.  
  
"No, but DUDE..."  
  
"So like I said," Forge said turning in the direction where they last left Mr. Whyt. He stopped what he was saying thoughn as soon as he realized that he was no longer there, and was instead standing towards the bow of the ship, at the helm.  
  
"Hey dude get away from there." Evan shouted at him. Quickly the two hippie gaurds ran to catch Mr. Whyt.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty bo— ship." The pirate was fast to correct himself.  
  
"So, what's your name anyways, dude?" Fordge asked.  
  
"The names Whyt... Pepin Whyt." Pepin's brows furrowed at the two gaurds as they laughed at him. /Well... It was made up at the last minute./ He thought as he starred at the gaurds.  
  
"What's your purpose in Port Royal dude?" Fordge asked aftering recovering from his fit of laughter.  
  
"Yes and no lies man." Evan stood by his partner but still couldn't help but break out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Alright fine... you caught me. I plan to commondere one of these fine ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, then go out and pillvage, raid, plunder and otherwise pilfer my filthy quick black guts out." Pepin confessed. He was telling the truth, and knew that at least the stupid one wouldn't believe him.  
  
"I said no lies man." Evan said after finally recovering entirely from his laughing fit.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth dude."  
  
"Dude, if he were telling the truth, he wouldn't've told us that man."  
  
"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told you." Mr. Whyt managed to interupt their conversation.  
  
Rogue and Scott continued to stare out at the empty Gulf of Mexico. "Damn corset can't breathe." Rogue said after a minute of starring out over the gulf. /Ah need to leave, and get this off./ The gothic girl thought to hereself. Scott however was surprised at her use of language.  
  
"Well that's an interesting use of our language. But anyways I understand it is difficult for both of us." He paused for a moment but still hadn't turned in time to see her fall off the cliff. As he did turn though he noticed she was missing. "Rogue?" He said in his regualar voice level then heard a splash in the water. "Rogue!" He practically shouted as he saw only sea foam on the surface of the water. Quickly Lieutenant Alex Masters rushed to his brothers side, and was there just in time to grab Commadore Scott Summer's shoulder. "The rocks Bro... It's a miracle she missed." Scott immeadiatly raised his hand to his visor, but Alex stopped him once more. "No brother, you could hit her." Scott starred over the edge of the cliff trying to figure out a way to save Logan's daughter. /Dang it. Why did she have to be in town? Why couldn't've her sister been here? Instead Jean is in Tortuga trying to make peace agreements?/ Scott thought angerly, he did love Jean more though.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry I didn't reveal the ientity of the person who plays Jack anways I'll give you an up date on the cast.  
  
Jack Sparrow – ?  
  
Barbossa – Erick Lenshire (Magneto)  
  
Will Turner – Remy Lebeau (Gambit)  
  
Elizabeth Swann – Rogue  
  
Norrington – Scott Summers (Cyclops)  
  
Governor Weatherdy Swann – Logan (Wolverine)  
  
Lt. Gillett – Alex Masters (Havok)  
  
Mortog – Evan Daniels  
  
Mullroy – Fordge  
  
Joshamee Gibbs – Charles Xavier  
  
Anamaria – Wanda Maximoff (Scarlett Witch)  
  
Harbor Master – Todd Tolensky (Toad)  
  
Mr. Brown – Cain Marko (Juggernaut)  
  
Butler – Hank McCoy (Beast) 


	4. Strange mettings with a pirate

Pietro Maximoff was just standing there telling Evan and Forge all about the Black Pearl, when all three of them heard Rogue plunge into the water. "Well-aren't-you-guys-going-to-save-her," Quicksilver questioned, speaking now in his regular voice.  
  
"I can't swim man." Evan said in a shocked voice.  
  
The speed demon turned his head to glance at the other. But Forge just shook his head and that was signal that he could not swim. /Great... Just Great. / Pietro thought as he took off all of his gear. "Don't lose this X- Geek," he said shoving all of his belongings into Evan's arms.  
  
Turning around he dived into the water, and propelled himself like a torpedo towards the girl, but she was still at the bottom by the time he reached her. With his speed he began to pull her to the surface, but the weight of the dress was slowing him down. He ripped off the dress and continued up to the surface. As he reached the docks, Evan and Forge help him put Rogue on the deck.  
  
"Not breathing," Forge worried as he starred at Wolverine's Daughter worrying as heck.  
  
"Out of the way then," He shouted at the guard grabbing the knife along the way. The guards starred in terror as they watched him straddle her and hold the knife above her chest. Their terror subsided as Quicksilver cut through the cords of the corset, and handed the remains to Forge.  
  
Almost immediately Rogue began to cough, and Pietro jumped out of the way. Even though he would love to still be on the woman as she jerked up when she started coughing, he had reason to suspect that he might be a pirate after all.  
  
"I never would have thought of that," He heard Evan say as he watched Rogue. Quickly he diverted his glance to stare at him.  
  
"Clearly you've never been to Myanmar" Pietro turned his gaze back to Rogue and noticed the gold medallion hanging around her neck. "Where-did-you-get- that?" He talked fast, but she understood his words. He didn't get a chance to hear the answer, because as soon as he asked the question other X-men guards, Admiral Logan Depp, and Commodore Scott Summers decided to come.  
  
"On your feet," Scott said his new sword under the pirate's chin. Pietro proudly stood up, and looked the commodore in the eye. Wolverine pulled his daughter towards him put a black coat over her.  
  
"Rogue, you ok kid?" He looked over his daughter to make sure that she was.  
  
"Yes, Ah'm fahne dad." That was when Logan noticed the broken corset in Forge's hand. The scowl that had come across his face caused Forge to drop the corset and pointed at the speed demon. Logan only became more angry, and extracted both of his claws.  
  
"Kill him." The admiral was pointing at Pietro.  
  
"Father, Commodore... Do you really expect to kill mah rescuer?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well I guess a thanks is in order." Scott finally spoke and shook Quicksilver's hand. Scott grabbed the pirate's wrist and pulled the bottom of his sleeve back, revealing a patch of skin that was burnt and looked exactly like the letters that were on the medallion. "Looks like we've had a brush with the East India Morlock Company, huh? Pirate?" He lifted the sleeve a little further to reveal a silver demon looking like it was ready to run. "Let's see you must be Pietro Maximoff, son of the pirate who captains the so-called 'Black Pearl'."  
  
"Actually it's Captian Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"Really? I don't see your ship."  
  
"Actually I'm in the market."  
  
"He said he was here to commondere one sir." Forge pipped up. "These are his." He handed over all of the stuff that Pietro had shoved into his hands earlier.  
  
Cyclops spoke as he went through the small amount of items, "Let's see, a pistol with no extra shots or powder, a compass that doesn't point north." He paused for a moment and pulled the speed demons sword part way out, reveals the unstained metal. "And I half expected it to be made out of wood." He closed the sword. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."  
  
"But you have heard of me." Pietro quipped, and soon regretted it, because they put the iron cuffs on him, and they also began to walk towards the prison.  
  
As they walked, Rogue stepped between Logan, and Scott, and Pietro. "Father, Commodore, pirate or not, he saved mah lahfe." She had no idea what was going on but for some reason she was defending the lustful speed demon. But the tatooed face had caught her eye and she acted almost immediately.  
  
"No good deed can redeem a man a lifetime of wickedness." Cyclops angerly replied.  
  
"Hopefully enough to redeem him of death." Pietro looked hopeful as he said these words, but it didn't seem like they'd work.  
  
It was then that the commodore made his mistake of stepping towards Rogue. She without thinking stepped backwards, and was caught when Pietro put the chain that linked his cuffs around her. The guards had raised their guns ready to shoot, and Rogue was broken free of her hypnotic state. Logan Depp was pleading with the guards to put down their weapons, until finally they did.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me." He whispered in her ear. Everyone turned away in disgust as Quicksilver licked the Goth's neck. /Mmm... she tastes good./ The speed demon thought as he brought his head away. Rogue willed her powers to work, but they were instead they were doing the exact opposite. /Dang it why aren't mah powers working?/ Rogue though very confused now. Pietro then turned his head towards Cyclops. "My junkers and my hat please." When Scott didn't comply the speed demon spoke again, "Commodore!" Scott reluctantly handed them over. Quicksilver now turned his attention back to Rogue. "So it's Rogue isn't it?"  
  
"It's Miss Depp to ya." Rogue snapped back.  
  
"Well Miss Depp if you'll be so kind..." He smiled as he watched everyone roll there eyes in disgust. "Careful on the good stuff," he whispered.  
  
"Bite me." Rogue frowned at him.  
  
"Where," Pietro questioned. The question how ever earned him a hard punch in his stomache. It was a moment like this that Logan was proud of his daughter. Rogue turned back around not wanting to face the pirate any more. "Gentlamen... Lady..." Hepaused for a moment and starred at Scott. "X-geek... You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captian Pietro Maximoff." With his last words, he lifted the chain above her head and pushed her back to the gaurds. Upon doing this he sped off. 


	5. What the Heck Just fight already

**Mutant Pirates**

**Chapter 5 What the Heck Just fight already**

Though he didn't need to, Pietro still ducked into a shop to hide in. /_Well what do you know, god really does like me. _/ Pietro thought as he found out he was in a blacksmith's shop. Gradually he grabbed the tools that he required and set them on an anvil, and was about to start his work when a loud grunt came from Cain Marko, who was sitting in the back of the dimly lit room.  
  
Calmly he walked over to the sleeping form of Juggernaut and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for; he was just waiting for something. "YOURSTUPID," he shouted at the sleeping man. The sleeping man in question did nothing at all what so ever, not even flinch. Smiling ever so slightly Pietro went back over and began to try and break the chains by hammering the links in it.  
  
The effort needless to say was useless, and he had hit the hard metal a hundred times in the second that he tried. /Shit/ a simple thought for a simple pirate. He looked around trying to figure out another way to snap at least one of the links. There, he saw it, a donkey and a ton of wood gears. Not even hesitating a second, he picked up some hot iron that was over the fire. Carefully he poked the donkey in the butt, and quickly ran to the hardest gear. Swinging his chains into one of the slots, he had in no time broken free of his handcuffs.  
  
His victory was shot lived however, as the shop door opened. Using his speed, Pietro hid from the person at the door. The man who was there calmly walked in, starring at his surroundings. The man in question, walked right up to Cain Marko, and smiled. "Right where Remy left y'" A smirk crept across the young man's features as he observed the rest of the shop. The hammer lying out in the open caught his attention. "Not where Remy left y'" From the hammer his eyes wandered to the hat that was right by. Quietly he reached for the hat but his hand was stopped by a slap of a sword. Pietro had chosen to step out of the shadows that he hid himself in then. Remy raised his head to stare at the pirate who had stopped him. "So y' de one dey been huntin' —De pirate."  
  
Pietro looked at Remy contemplating whether or not he had seen the boy before. "HaveIrobbedyoubefore?" Quicksilver managed to ask finally still having his contemplating thoughts.  
  
"Remy try not to associate wit' pirates."  
  
"Well,I'dhatetoputablackmarkonyourrecordthen.Well,Imustbeoff." The speed demon turned towards the door.  
  
"Y' t'reatened mon chere." Remy's red on black eyes glinted dangerously as he stared at the silver haired mutant pirate that was in front of him. Drawing his sword he didn't take notice that his master had started to cough.  
  
"Youthinkitwiseboy?Crossingswordswithasexy,fast,piratelikeme?"  
  
They began to circle each other, trying to find a way to win the fight. Gambit took a swing at Quicksilver, but was blocked. They continued to do this until Pietro took a step back. A smile spread on his face. "Youknowwhatyou'redoing,I'llgiveyouthat."  
  
It took a moment for the other demon to realize what had happened. They had changed sides in the process of fighting. /Merde./ the red-on-black demon thought.  
  
Thinking fast, he threw his sword at the lever that needed to move in order to open the door. Captian Pietro Maximoff thought he was trying to hit him and had missed at first. Then he tried to open the door and proved otherwise. He tried to pull the sword out but failed miserably. Frowning he turned around.  
  
"Nice," Mr. Whyt ((_A/N: Don't ask me why I'm using his Alias._)) said starring at the opposing mutant. "Verynice.Exceptnowyoublockedmywayout,andnowIhavetokillyou.And...Youhavenoweap on."  
  
"Wanna bet, Monsieur Salaud?" Remy casually pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.  
  
"Whatareyougoingtodobeatmeincards?" Quicksilver was soon answered when Gambit threw a charged card at him. Quickly he dodged it. "Ah...Soyou'reamutanttoo?"  
  
"Indeed, Remy is." A smirk drew it's self across Gambit's face. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a sword from the fire it's self, and began to attack Pietro. "And Remy practice wit' his swords and powers t'ree hours a day."  
  
"Youneedtofindyourselfagirl," Pietro pause for a moment thinking. "Ormaybeyoualreadyfoundone,andyoucan'tgether?"  
  
This had definatly hit a nerve, for the swamp rat lunged at the speed demon, while saying, "Remy practice t'ree hours a day so when he meets a pirate, he can kill it."  
  
They continued to fight until Remy managed to capture the pirate against the wall. Thrusting his sword upward and through the chain that was still attached to Pietro's hand; he jabbed it into the wood, this caused Quick silver to drop his sword and try and pull out the sword from the rafters. Gambit immeadatly left a charged card at the opponent's feet and stood back.  
  
The opponent having just got the sword out from the rafters didn't notice it was there until it blasted him up onto the rafter. Not long after the two were up there together and continued to fight.  
  
They managed to get down, and that was when the young speed demon chose to kick hot cinders into the other boy's face. Pulling out his gun he took aim.  
  
"Y' Cheated," Remy spat, trying to figure out a way to disarm his opponent.  
  
"Pirate," Pietro said proudly. "Nowpleasetellmehowtogetoutofhere."  
  
_**BANG!**_ Came a noise from the door. Followed by someone shouting, "He's in here."  
  
"Non." Gambit calmly said to the pirate.  
  
"Now." He pulled back the release. "Thisshotwasnotmentforyou."  
  
The swamp rat starred at him in confusion, but it didn't last long; because Cain had decided to wake up and smash his bottle on beer on the pirate's head. That was soon followed by the door being blasted open, and the X-men coming in.  
  
"Excellent work Mr. Marko. You have assisted in capturing a dangerous mutant and pirate." Commodore Scott Summers said ordering his men to take away the body.  
  
"Just doing my civic duties, Commodore," Juggernaut spoke wanting them to get out of the shop.  
  
Cyclops turned back to everyone who was watching the display. "I hope you all will remember this day, as the day the Captain Pietro Maximoff almost escaped." He spoke with pride, and it was easy to tell that he was going to kill the mutant at dawn. "Take him away."  
  
The X-men calmly left the scene leaving Remy and Cain to their shop. The former turned around and got back to work, hearing his boss mutter, "Damn. Wasted my bottle on that stupid pirate."

****

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**A/N:** _Well we finally finished this chapter. YAY. Sorry it took so long (for those of you still reading it.). We've been busy, because of summer school and everything. We won't be able to update for the next week, the week of the forth of July or July 17 – 24. And school starts early for me this year. Oh well, just post chapters when I can. Hope you're enjoying it.  
  
-The Twin Pessimists_  
  
**Shout Outs:  
  
Ms.Rogue LeBeau:** Sry, but I think it's sort of obvious who Anamaria is going to be.  
  
**Electric Fire:** Glad you liked my first two chapters. But to admit the truth I don't like bananas. Sry if it offends you in anyway, considering how you like them so much. But I don't like a lot of stuff other kids like.  
  
**Rogue Warrior Spirit:** Glad you like the cast. My original cast line no body would've liked though. (Wanda as Elizabeth??? ¤Shudder¤)  
  
**Willa. j:** Glad you like the story.  
  
**ASGT and Kat Maximoff:** Actually the rum will be tampered with... Pixies stixes!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! The horror, of a drunken Pietro on a sugar high.  
  
(Wow... Now we know why people answer reviews... IT'S FUN!!!)


	6. Fights and Kidnapping

Pietro was taken to the fort's jail and thrown unceremoniously into a cell. The Pirates in the cell next to him were trying to get the keys to their cell door.  
  
"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here, come on!" Viper, Gauntlet, and Trask called to a scraggily dog that was holding the cell keys. The dog didn't pay attention to their calls, and just sat there.  
  
"Thatdogisnevergoingtomove," Quicksilver sighed, while laughing on the inside at their stupidity.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have not resigned myself to the gallows!" Omega yelled at the mutant pirate.  
  
The speed demon continued to laugh and leaned against the wall of his cell to take a nap. _The idiots, they will never understand what it's like being a true pirate._

* * *

Back at Admiral Logan Depp's house Rogue was getting into bed. "There you go, Miss," Jubilee said as she put a hot pan underneath the Goth's covers. "You sure had a rough day!"  
  
"Ah figured Scott would propose, but Ah'm surprised he didn't wait for Jean to get back," Rogue said, putting down the book she was reading, Beuwolf.  
  
"I meant the pirate, it gives me shivers just thinking about it!" the Asian maid said.  
  
"Yeah, Ah suppose it was terrifyin'," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"But the commodore proposed. Now there's a smart match, Miss," Jubilee thought out loud. "If I'm not being to bold," the young maid added as an after thought  
  
"You're not being bold at all. He's what every woman should dream of marryin'," Rogue sighed. Every woman except me.  
  
"But... Remy LeBeau is quite the man. That'd be another smart match." She giggled.  
  
"Jubilee! That is too bold," the other girl yelled at her maid. The two giggled, before allowing each other to go to bed.

* * *

Logan and Scott walked along the wall of the fort together. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet, bub?"  
  
"No, she has not," Scott said. _Not that I care either. I mean sure she's hot, but still... She's not Jean._  
  
"Well, she has had a very trying day." Wolverine comforted him, not that he needed it. He looked out at the dark clouds over the ocean. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"  
  
"Very bleak," the commodore agreed. There was an odd sound that came from a dark object in the harbor. He turned out towards the sea, seeing a small flash of light.  
  
"What's that?" the admiral growled.  
  
Scott pushed him to the ground just in time to avoid being hit by the cannonball. "Cannons!" He cried. "Return fire!"

* * *

From his prison cell, Pietro stood up in excitement when he heard the cannon fire. "I know those guns!" He smiled as he looked out his barred window at the harbor. He looked like he was laughing, as he starred out into the night. "It's the Pearl..." he purred affectionatly.  
  
"The Black Pearl, huh?" Viper asked. "I've heard stories. She's been preying in ships and settlements for ten years now. Never leaves any survivors."  
  
Quicksilver laughed, "No survivors? Then, how do you suppose all those stories start?"

* * *

Back at Logan's mansion Rogue was reading, feeling the cold wind as it blew around the house. She looked up at the candle that she had as a source of light. The flame was blown this way and that, until finally it went out.  
  
It was then that Rogue heard a knock at the door. She ran through the hall that led to the stairs. As she looked down she saw Hank, the butler, going to answer the door. "No, don't answer the door!" she screamed. But her yelling was in vain.  
  
As soon as the butler opened the door a bullet shot through his head and he fell to the floor. Rogue yelped in surprise and two of the pirates that were now running in noticed her at the top of the stairs.  
  
"'ello, mate. Up there!" the voice of St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce called.  
  
"Duh, ok." Fred "Blob" Dukes replied stupidly when he saw who the pyromaniac was talking to.  
  
Rogue ran down the hall to her room and ran into Jubilee. "Miss Depp, they've come to kidnap you!" she all but yelled.  
  
"What?" the Goth replied somewhat confused.  
  
"You're the Admiral's daughter!"  
  
Rogue gasped and grabbed Jubilee's shoulders. "They haven't seen you yet. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort." The maid nodded and ran off.  
  
Rogue ran the other way and found Fred standing in her doorway. She screamed and ran. As she passed her bed she grabbed her hot pan and waited for him to run by.  
  
"Gotcha!" Fred yelled as he ran by and grabbed Miss Depp's arm. When he did she pulled the lever and dumped hot coals onto his face. "Er...that's hot!" He paused, frowning. "OW!"  
  
Rogue screamed in frustration, having his yelling gone off right next to her ear, as ran into the dinning room. She grabbed candelabra to bar the door and tried to get a decorative sword off of the wall. Much to her disappointment she found that sword wouldn't come off of the shield it was mounted to, so she ran and hid in a closet.  
  
Fred and John knocked the door open and started looking around the room for Kitty. "Come out." Remy called. "We know you're here, Shelia."  
  
"Yeah... what he said." Fred repeated as he laughed.  
  
"Come out. We promise we don't want to hurt ya."  
  
"We don't?" Fred muttered. John just starred at him, like he was insane. "Oh..." The fat mutant nodded knowingly.  
  
"We will find ya, Shelia. They gold calls to us." Pyro continued to search the room as he spoke, _Where are ya?_  
  
Rogue looked down at the gold medallion around her neck. _Ah knew Ah should've gotten rid of it._  
  
"Gold calls..." Blob repeated the other pirate's words once again.  
  
John looked down at the rug in front of the closet door that was folded over. He walked toward the closet and looked through the crack. "'ello, Shelia." He said, as he pulled the closet door open.  
  
"Parley!" Rogue gasped out when the door fully opened.  
  
"What?" John asked.  
  
"Ah invoke the right of Parley. Accordin' to the code of the Mutant Pirate Brotherhood, set down by the Pirates En Sabah Nuhr and Nathaniel Essex, ya have to take meh to see your Captain."  
  
"We know the code," the tortugan growled.  
  
"Then ya know ya can't hurt meh until the Parley is complete."  
  
"Squash the code!" Blob yelled in rebellion.  
  
"She wants to go to the captian," the pyromaniac challenged the other man. Rogue shivered as she was led away by Fred and John.

* * *

Out on the streets Remy was trying to help fight the pirates that had stormed the port. One pirate cornered him against the window of a shop. He held his sword against kinetic mutant's neck. "Say goodbye, laddie!" Legion, the pirate, yelled.  
  
Just then a cannon shot through the top of the shop and knocked the sign loose. The sign fell and knocked Legion out. Gambit side-stepped as the sign began to carry through, and crash into the window that lay behind him. "Au revoir."  
  
As John led Rogue through the streets she stopped. "Com'on!" he yelled.  
  
"REMY!" she called out as she noticed him fighting in the street. He looked up and saw her being led away by the pirates. "Rogue!"  
  
Boom Boom walked up and knocked and unconscious. "Outta my way, scum!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes we are still alive. Sorry it took so long to get it up. We had a technical difficulty... _cough_Marie got grounded_cough_ And we had a case of writers block. And Marie's been typing up one of our other stories, which we won't post until the first three chapters are typed.   
Marie: That's gonna be a while. Having to write about 7 days per chapter ain't easy. But hey I don't want to spoil the plot for y'all. **Review Responses: **

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau:** Always good to hear from ya. Excellent job on your story. We can't post reviews, so I have to write stuff here sigh. As for your answer... DING DING DING. Give the girl a prize.

**EvilWhiteRaven:** Glad ya like the story, sorry it took so long to update.


	7. Never Bargin with Pirates

The battle continued to rage outside all the prison inmates could do was watch through the barred windows of their cells. Suddenly a stray cannonball came hurtling directly towards the jail, and all the prisoners quickly ducked as it hit making a gaping hole in the cell that contained the four prisoners that Pietro had been talking to earlier.  
  
"My sympathies, comrade. You have no luck at all," Omega Red offered to him before escaping with the others. _Not that we're sorry. Dang him for having to have started singing in the prison._  
  
Quicksilver sighed settling back down in his cell. The moon light streamed in though the pirate took no notice to it, because the torches gave off more light. Looking around he noticed the large bone that the others were using to tempt the dog with, earlier. Then he finally came to a decision, and picked up a large bone using it to try and tempt the mutt with the keys. "Come on, doggy. It's just you an' me now. It's just you and ol' Pietro, come on!" he urged the dog as it crept slowly from its hiding place. "Come on, good girl."  
  
Right before his very eye's the dog transformed into a young girl, who giggled and scampered off with the keys. "Whoa, now that is just freaky. No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." he shouted after her. He sighed realizing that she'd taken the cell door keys with her.  
  
Before Maximoff could find a way to convince Rahne to bring back the keys, a couple of pirates broke down the jailhouse door.  
  
"This isn't the armory," Lance "Avalanche" Alvers complained loudly as he followed Mastermind in.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here Lance - Captain Pietro Quicksilver Maximoff." Mastermind laughed.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were stranded on some island. Looks like his fortunes haven't improved much, huh?" Avalanche pointed out as Pietro just shook his head.  
  
"I'd be more worried about your own fortunes. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Quicksilver shot back his old shipmates. Mastermind reached in between the bars grabbed Toad around the neck. In the moonlight his arm appeared to be nothing but bone, and torn cloth. _Damn._ "So there is a curse," He choked. "That's interesting."  
  
"You know nothing of hell," Mastermind growled as he released the younger pirate's throat and threw him back into the cell.  
  
"Very interesting," Pietro muttered to himself, as the pirates left to continue their search for the armory.

* * *

"Fresh meat?" Sabrertooth asked as John and Fred led Rogue aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
"The Shelia 'ere invoked the right of parley," Pyro began explaining before the Goth cut in.  
  
"I'm here to -" She was silenced as Sabertooth slapped her across the face.  
  
"Do not speak unless spoken to," he growled as he raised his clawed hand to strike her again. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the hit, but her face had already healed, and she was glad her father had allowed her to absorb his powers. But still much to her surprise Sabertooth was suddenly sent flying across the deck by an unseen force.  
  
"And never lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Magneto proclaimed as he strode menacingly towards Rogue.  
  
"Aye, Sir," Sabertooth grumbled from the other side of the deck.  
  
"My apologies, Miss..." Magneto said wanting to know her name.  
  
Rouge promptly stood up, and raised her head to look him the eyes and said, "Captain Magneto, Ah'm here to demand your ceasin' this attack on Port Royal."  
  
Magneto laughed slightly. "Pardon me, but what is it you want, exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Ah want you to leave and never come back," She starred him down with her death glare that had even made Sabertooth twitch when he first saw it.  
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Magneto told her. Rogue looked confused, not knowing officially what she said. "It means no," he quipped.  
  
She frowned deeply and walked over to the edge of the ship. She pulled the golden medallion off her neck and held it above the dark waters that surrounded the Black Pearl. "Ah'll drop it," she threatened.  
  
Several of the pirates became nervous, but Magneto remained calm and steady, but still he was unsure about whether she'd go through with her threat. "What does one piece of gold matter to us?" he asked seemingly unconcerned.  
  
"It's what ya've been searchin' for. Ah recognized the ship from eight years ago, on the crossin' from England," She claimed quite determined now to drop the gold.  
  
"Did you now?" Magneto scoffed, showing only mild interest.  
  
"Fine, Ah suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in meh keepin' it!" Rogue exclaimed angrily as she easily dropped the medallion. The crew gasped, and she clasped what little chain was left. "Oh." She smirked as she turned towards the captian. But unbeknowest to her, Kurt had climbed down the rigging, and snatched the piece of gold from her. He teleported over to Magneto, handing the piece of gold to him.  
  
"Do you have a name, Missy?" Magneto tried again while examining the medallion.  
  
Rogue thought for a moment then responded. "...LeBeau, Rogue LeBeau. Ah'm a maid at the Admiral's estate."  
  
"Miss Lebeau...?" Magneto said in amusement as a smile crept over his dark features.  
  
"Luck," Pyro whispered to Blob. Fred brightened as it became clear to him about whom they were talking about.  
  
"How did a maid like you come across a trinket like this? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Magneto asked continuing on with his interrogation.  
  
"Ah didn't steal it if that's what ya mean," Rogue shot back at him angrily at the thought that of being accused by some bloody pirates.  
  
"Very well, we'll leave this port and never darken its shores again," Magneto proclaimed, handing the medallion back to Kurt for safe keeping. The younger mutant teleported off to hide the medallion before Rogue could even blink.  
  
"Promise?" she asked becoming unsure of her situation by the moment.  
  
Magneto turned away from her and began giving orders to the crew. "Still and stow the guns, signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."  
  
"Wait!" Rogue cried, "Ya have to take meh to shore. According to the code of the Mutant— "  
  
Magneto turned around abruptly and cut her off, "Your return to shore was not a part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. Secondly, you have to be a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants, or the Acolytes, or at least a pirate and you're not!"  
  
Before Rogue could protest further John and Fred took her by the arms and dragged her away from Magneto. "Welcome to the Black Pearl, Shelia," John said with a sinister grin as they led her below deck.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahahahaha, yep we're updating now for rapid fire. HAHAHAHA. Well, anyways, we'll try to post alot this week, because we start school again next week. Ugh. OH well.  
  
**EvilWhiteRaven:** Good to know you're still reading, I wish more people would review, but then again I know most people are affened by our choice of cast. Anyways, I hope you are having a good summer yourself. 


	8. Bargining with pirates

Remy ran up the stairs to a platform where Scott and his soldiers were looking over a map. He was fueled by the rage at the pirates that he barely noticed what was going on around him as he walked. "Dey've taken Rogue!" he yelled at them, his anger taking over.  
  
"Mr. Daniels, please remove this man," Cyclops said ignoring Gambit's fit.  
  
"We have ta hunt dem down," The red eyed demon spoke once more exsasperatedly. "We must save her!"  
  
Logan turned around to look at Lance. "And where would we look, bub? If ya have any information about my daughter's current location, please, share it." Remy put his head down and shook his head, and Wolverine went back to looking over maps with Scott.  
  
"That, dude Pietro Maximoff -- he talked about the Black Pearl," Even chimed in, trying to be helpful.  
  
"It was more like he mentioned it," Forge added.  
  
"Ask him where it is!" Gambit said jumping in front of the Admiral. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it."  
  
"No...the pirates that invaded this fort left Maximoff in his cell -- they were not his comrades." They all turned away from Lance and looked at the maps. "Admiral, we will establish their most likely course..."  
  
"That's not good enough!" Remy yelled, slamming down the sword on the map. The point of it was directly where no island was.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, you are not of the X-Men, you are not a mutant, you are a blacksmith and this is not the time for rash actions." Cyclops glared at the other mutant. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man who cares for Rogue." They continued to glare at eachother, before Remy walked away.

As he walked he counted down, "Five...Four...Three...Two...One." A loud bang was heard, as if as though something exploded. Of course that was the card the Remy "accidentily" dropped.

* * *

"Please..." Pietro begged from his cell. Rahne just giggled as she turned back into a wolf and scampered off with the keys. He glared after her then heard someone and decided to play dead in hopes they'd open his cell to check on him.  
  
Remy ran down the stairs to Quickilver's cell. "You, Maximoff!"  
  
The speed demon recognized his voice and gave up the act. "What?"  
  
"Are y' familiar wid de Black Pearl?"  
  
"I've-heard-of-it."  
  
"Where does it make berth?"  
  
"Haven't-you-heard-the-stories?-My-father-and-his-crew-of-mutants-sailed-from-the-dreaded-Isla-de-Muerta.-It's-an-island-that-can-not-be-found-unless-you-already-know-where-it-is." Pietro smiled.  
  
"Well, de ship's real, so de isle must be real too. Where is it?" Remy asked, getting a bit aggravated.  
  
"Why-ask-me?"  
  
"Because ya're a pirate."

"I-thought-you-didn't-associate-with-pirates?" Quicksilver teased.  
  
"Dey took Miss Depp." Gambit growled.  
  
"Well,-if-your-gonna-go-play-hero-for-the lady,-then-you're-going-alone,-I-see-no-profit-for-me," Mercury (1) said, lying back down.  
  
"Remy can get y' outta here," The swamp rat offered.  
  
Pietro sat up again. "How?-The-key-scampered-off-somewhere?"  
  
"Have y' forgotten Remy's powers? Remy can blow dese bars of easy," Remy explained, like he did it every day.  
  
"What's-your-name?"  
  
"Remy LeBeau."  
  
"No-doubt-short-for-Rheims?" Remy nodded. "Good-name,-one-of-the-best-theives-in-the-world-was-named-that," Pietro muttered to himself. "Your-father-named-you-I-suppose?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Aha.-Well,-Mr.-LeBeau,-I've-changed-my-mind," Quicksilver said standing up. "If-you-spring-me-from-this-cell,-I-swear-on-pain-of-death,-I-shall-take-you-to-the-Black-Pearl-and-your-gothic-lass.-Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Remy agreed shanking the other mutant's hand.  
  
"Great,-now-get-me-out," Pietro spoke with impatience.  
  
"Right, y' might wanna stand back." Gambit touched the metal bars of the rusted iron cell. Immeadiatly they glowed pink in kinetic energy. Seconds later it blew "Hurry, someone's bound to come 'round to investigate."  
  
Pietro sped off. "Not-without-my-effects." 

**A/N:** Well, we're here, and posting these chapters. We hope to put up two tomorrow, and then get more ways to type other stories.

**Review Responces:**

**Pyro Tsunami:** Thank you, and we will be updating as fast as we can.

**The Goth Witch:** This wording work better for ya? As for Annamaria, I believe I have answered this question. Anyways, you're doing a good job on Mixed Blood. I really like it. Our computer won't let us post reviews unfortunatly. You keep up the good work to.

**EvilWhiteRaven:** As always, good to here from you. School starts Monday for me, so I better post these fast. New school and everything. As for the gold, I'm having it negate mutant powers, as noted in chapter 4.

**RoguesTale:** Glad you like the cast. And I'm continuing to update. Yep Orlando Bloom is definatly HOT! Though, Johnny Depp is Sexy!

**misspresh:** glad you like it. Pirates of the Carribien is one of ours too. Along with Italian Job. Lol. We like action movies too much. :)


	9. Commondeering is Fun

Remy and Pietro had taken refuge under one of Port Royal's many docks. "So, we gonna steal a ship?" Gambit asked peering out at the X.M.S. Dauntless. "Dat ship?"  
  
Quicksilver shook his head. "No,-we're-gonna-commandeer-that-ship," he said pointing at the Interceptor which the X-Men were currently loading to chase the Black Pearl. "It's-only-stealing-if-we-get-caught." The pirate explained with ease. "Now-then,-I-have-to-ask-the before-we-go-any-further.-This-girl,-how-far-are-you-willing-to-go-to-save-her?" he asked.  
  
"Remy'd die for her," Remy said solemnly looking the speed demon directly in the eyes.  
  
"Okay,-no-worries,-then," Peitro quipped as he motioned for the other to follow him. Peitro speed on top of the dock and made his way over to a small row boat. Gambit looked at him questioningly as the white haried mutant turned the boat upside-down and jumped into the water.  
  
Still looking confused, but after a moment he went strait into the water. Then he resurefaced underneath the the capsized boat which was filled with air.  
  
After a couple minutes the weight of their soaked clothing began to pull them and the air filled boat to the bottom where they started walking toward the X.M.S. Dauntless. "Y' be either insane or brilliant," Remy commented.  
  
"Or-both," Pietro said with a shrug. They soon reached the Dauntless and swam back up to the surface with the help of their air filled boat. Remy flipped the boat right-side-up and pulled himself in, so he could give the speed demon a boost. Quicksilver, quickly took the boost and proceeded to lower a rope ladder down to _Le diablo blanc_. "Everyone, please, remain calm and exit the ship in a orderly fashion," the pirate commanded the small group of X-Men that were currently aboard the ship. The sailors responded by staring at Toad as if he were crazy.  
  
Then the devil himself jumped on board and shouted, "Oui Laisse bien le combat!" This caused all the X-Men to chuckle slightly.  
  
"There's no way two clodpates could get this ship out of the bay," Lieutenant Alex Masters laughed.  
  
Rolling his eyes before drawing his gun Pietro spoke. "I'm-Captain-Pietro-Maximoff.-Do-you-honestly-think-you-will-stop-me?"  
  
Quicksilver continued to hold a gun to Lieutenant Masters's head, until all of the X-Men aboard the Dauntless had filed onto one of its lifeboats. Then he pushed Havok down to them and went to help Remy rig the ship. "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! Maximoff and LeBeau, they've taken the Dauntless!" Commodore Scott's brother yelled at him, who was aboard the X.M.S. Interceptor.  
  
The Commodore heard his brother's warning and ordered his crew to steer the Interceptor over to the Dauntless and reclaim the ship. "He is with out a doubt the worst pirate I have ever lain eyes on," Cyclops muttered to Officer Drake.  
  
When the X-Men reached the Dauntless Pietro and Remy were nowhere to be seen. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," the commodore ordered as they boarded the Dauntless. As soon as all of the X-Men were aboard the Dauntless the pirate, and his partner in crime jumped across to the Interceptor and set sail.  
  
"Commodore!" Pietro called from the departing ship, causing Scott to turn around and realize they had stolen the Interceptor. "Thanks-for-the-ship!" He laughed as he sailed the Interceptor out of Port Royal.  
  
"Set top sail, let us clean up this abomination," the enraged commodore at his crew.  
  
"We won't be able to catch them," Bobby pointed out.  
  
"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range," Scott glare warningly, as if asking the younge officer to challenge him.  
  
"Run out the guns!" Bobby shouted to the crew, then he turned back to his Commodore. "Are we really going to fire on our own ship, Sir?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"I'd rather kill her than see her in his hands."  
  
Bobby was about to question his Commodore further when he heard Officer Roberto yell, "The rudder chain has been disabled, Sir!" Just as the X.M.S. Dauntless crashed into the lifeboat Alex and his crew were in.  
  
"Abandon ship!" Alex screamed as he dove into the water, accidently loosing a bit control over his powers, destroying part of the mass.  
  
"That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Bobby whispered awestruck.  
  
"So it would seem," Commodore Summers muttered angrily glaring at the speck on the horizon that was his Interceptor.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hello all of ya fine people. We finally updated, took us long enough... School started in early August and we couldn't even get on the computer for a while. Eventually, when we could, our internet shut off. So sorry for the delay. Also I, Faye, am part of a joint writing account with a friend that I met in Huntsville, Alabama when I went to space camp. I wound up trying to write the first chapter, and I still have to finish it.

**Clodpate – **a cross between a clod and a blockhead.

**Hana the Wreck: **Glad ya like it. Don't worry, I'm on a school break, and I going to try and post two more chapters, if not one.

Another reason for our delays is for a lack of reviews. But all will come to pass. And if any of ya have any ideas for pranks that the guys would play on the girls, or vise versa, let us know, we'll need it for a fic we're wirting. Anyways gotta go.

Faye & Marie (The Twin Aichmophobic Breedbates)


	10. Authors' Note

We are terribly sorry to say that we are discontinuing Mutant Pirates. It seems as though the spark for that one has died. Also do you realize how many Evo parodies there are for Pirates of the Carribien? Please do not flame against this, for we are angry with ourselves.

To say the least, we will be starting another parody over winter break, and we plan to have 3 chapters done by then. Also we're keeping the same couples, and hopefully the same role types. Though you have to guess what our other parody is, 'cause we ain't tellin' ya.

We'll write soon,

Faye and Marie Allison


End file.
